Sleeping in my car
by Zacarane
Summary: Ryuichi ist in Shuichi verknallt traut sich aber nicht so recht es ihm zu sagen. Am Abend nach einem gemeinsamen Konzert sieht er jedoch seine Chance gekommen. RyuichiShuichi PWP


Titel: Sleeping in my car  
  
Autor: Zacarane oder Zarc-chan   
  
Pairings: Ryuichi/Shuichi   
  
E-Mail: Zacarane@yahoo.de  
  
Warnings: Lime/Lemon, Merkwürdiger Humor, Shounen-Ai, PWP  
  
Author's note: Da ihr anscheinend hier gelandet seit habt ihr euch also entschlossen meinen kranken Versuch eine Story zu schreiben zu lesen! Für eventuelle Folgeschäden wird nicht gehaftet da das ganze nicht ursprünglich meine Idee war! Dazu gebracht hat mich Ryuu-chan die die Story "Make me shining" verfasst hat. Sie war der Meinung das es in der Storywelt nicht genug Ryu/Shu fanfics gibt und mich so lange genervt ^^ bis ich was geschrieben hab. Wenn euch das nicht abgeschreckt hat wünsche ich euch viel spaß damit! ^^   
  
Widmung: Ryuu-chan das hast du nun davon! Hier ist das dir ja bekannte Resultat! Die Morddrohungen die ich bekommen werden dann an dich weitergeleitet! ^^  
  
Und natürlich einen großen dank an Lucy die das ding gebetaed hat! Da für mich Rechtschreibung ein Fremdwort ist! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir! *schnüff* Die Rechte liegen bei Murakami-sama der großen Schöpferin dieser Serie! Ich mache damit null Geld! Dadurch wär ich auch ganzsicher nicht reicher! :O)   
  
Sleeping In my car  
  
Ryu-POV  
  
Ich weiss auch nicht, wie alles gekommen ist, aber für mich ich ist heute der schönste Tag im Leben, nicht wahr Kuma-chan? Endlich bin ich allein mit demjenigen, den ich liebe seitdem ich ihn das erste mal gesehen habe! Shuichi Shindou! Vor jetzt genau 5 Monaten traf mich sein Licht! Das Licht das mir in meinem Herzen bis jetzt gefehlt hat! Das mir niemand anderer geben konnte! Aber nun erst einmal werden mein treuer Plüschhase Kumagoro und ich mal erzählen wo wir sind und warum ich gerade so glücklich bin! Na no da! ^^   
  
*~Flashback~*  
  
Also alles fing damit an, dass Tohma uns, den Graspers, einen Auftritt in Kyoto besorgte! Es sollte ganz groß aufgemotzt sein! Mit Lasereffekten und allen drum und dran! Alles lief supi, der Vorverkauf lief auf Hochtouren und Kuma war total happy wieder was anderes zu sehen als nur mein Apartment und das Studio der NG-Records! Nur sollten wir ne total öde Vorguppe bekommen die ich überhaupt nicht mochte! *heul* Ich und Kuma-chan fanden das gar nicht lustig! Aber Gott sei dank brach sich einer der Hampelmänner kurz vorher das Bein und so konnten sie nicht auftreten! Ich hatte damit aber nichts zu tun, ganz ehrlich! Doch es kam mir gerade Recht denn so könnten Shu-chan und seine Bad Lucks vielleicht unsere Vorgruppe werden! Nach dem ich Tohma 2 stunden angebettelt und angeflennt hatte gab er auf und riss Bad Luck aus ihnen Studioaufnahmen raus und ließ sie mit K und Sakano herschippern! Yuhhu Shu-chan und Ryu-chan auf einer Bühne! Mein SHU-CHAN!  
  
Ich hatte mir schon die Hälfte meines Armes abgekaut als endlich der Van von Bad Luck vor unserem Hotel stehen blieb! Die Tür glitt auf und etwas pinkes strahlte mir entgegen! "Shuichi" brüllte ich und sprang ihn auf meine gewohnte Art an doch diesmal geschah etwas Merkwürdiges! War die stürmische Umarmung bis her immer etwas einseitig knuddelte mein ChiChi-chan(^^) mich diesmal genauso fest wie ich ihn! Mein Herz klopfte wie wild, als ich das feststellte! Gab es vielleicht doch Hoffnung das er irgendwann mir gehören wird? Ich wollte für immer in dieser Stellung bleiben aber Hiro kam auf uns zu und hob mich einfach von meiner Wärmequelle! *schmoll*  
  
"Na kommt, ihr 2 Süßen, wir haben schließlich nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit. Das Konzert ist immerhin heute!"   
  
Meckerte Hiro. Shuichi, ich und der Rest der Gang trotteten hinter dem langhaarigen Gitaristen ins Hotel. Als ich mich neben Shu-chan einreite glaubte ich einen bedauernden Gesichtsausdruck bei ihm zu erkennen. Wegen mir? Konnte ich doch noch hoffen?  
  
*~Timejump~*  
  
Das Konzert war ein voller Erfolg! Nachdem Bad Luck und Nittle Grasper etwa 3 Zugaben vollendet hatten, rumpelten wir erschöpft von der Bühne! Ich blickte zu Tohma rüber und sah an seinem Gesichtsausdruck wie es in seinen kleinen grauen Zellen arbeitete und er bereits ausrechnete wie viel uns dieses Konzert eingebracht hatte! Der Kerl ist ein absoluter Workaholic! Kein Wunder das Mika die Scheidung eingereicht hatte!  
  
Wir waren gerade in unserer Garderobe angekommen, als Tohma plötzlich laut in die Hände klatschte und verkündete:   
  
"Sorry, aber ihr habt keine Zeit euch auszuruhen, wir müssen das Hotel noch heute räumen. Der Hotelführer hat das Hotel morgen an irgendeine Modeschau vermietet! Also auf geht's! Wir fahren nach Hause!"  
  
und grinste uns mit einem sadistischen Lächeln an!   
  
"Was, das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein!"  
  
brüllte mein pinkhaariger Wirbelwind! Er sah in dem Moment genau so scheisse aus, wie ich mich fühlte! Heute noch nach Hause fahren, wo ich doch nichts lieber getan hätte als eine Woche durchzuschlafen! Mit Shu-chan in meinen Armen natürlich! Na no da! Ich blickte auf meine pinke Kumagoro-Armbanduhr. Kumas Plüschhände zeigten mir an das es gerade halb 12 wurde! Das heisst die ganze Nacht durchfahren und das ganz alleine! Denn ich hatte natürlich wie immer verschlafen (weil Knuffelhäschen wie immer vergessen hatte mich rechtzeitig zu wecken! Der ist ja noch schlimmer als ich!) und musste mit meinem eigenen Auto anreisen!   
  
"Na dann, auf gehts!"   
  
meinte Noriko und alle hieften sich aus ihren Stühlen auf denen wir bis vor kurzen noch gehockt hatten und gingen ächzend und stöhnend zum Ausgang.  
  
Kaum waren wir bei den Glastüren angekommen merkten wir, dass etwas nicht stimmte! Unser Grasper Tourbus war aufgebockt! Man hatte alle vier Räder abmontiert und geklaut! Alle staunten nicht schlecht, als sie das sahen! Der Hotelmanager rannte raus und entschuldigte sich tausend mal bei Tohma wegen so einem peinlichen Vorfall!   
  
"Tja da kann man wohl nichts machen!"  
  
meinte der Synthesizer-Spieler schulterzuckend!   
  
"Ähh, da gibt es nur ein Problem, wir sind zu 8 und der Bad Luck Van fasst nur 6 Personen!"  
  
meinte Suguru.   
  
"Das ist doch kein Problem"   
  
meinte der NG-Records Chef immer noch lächelnd   
  
"Ryu-chan ist doch mit seinem Jeep Cherokee da, dann nimmt er halt einen noch mit!"  
  
Jeder guckte Tohma an als ob er gerade aus dem Weltall gelandet wäre!   
  
"Ich setzte mich nicht mit dem Verrückten mit den zwei Persönlichkeiten in einen Gott verdammten Wagen!"  
  
brüllte Hiro. Nicht anders sahen das Noriko, Tohma, K, Sagano und Suguru. Nur allein meinen pinken Schatz schien die Sache nicht zu stören! Ganz im Gegenteil! In seinen wasserblauen leuchteten kleine glitzernde Sternchen!  
  
"Ich werde mit ihm mitfahren!"  
  
sagte mein Bad Luck Sänger. Hiro legte ihm die Handfläche auf die Stirn wie um zu prüfen ob er Fieber hatte!   
  
"Geht's dir auch gut Shuichi?"  
  
"Klar warum?"  
  
"Nur so! Also dann bis Montag!"  
  
rief Hiro uns noch hinterher bevor er mit den anderen in einem Affenzahn davon raste!   
  
"Was ist denn mit denen los!? Na no da?"   
  
fragte ich Shu-chan.   
  
"Keine Ahnung!"   
  
Erwiderte er schulterzuckend!   
  
"Wollen wir dann?"  
  
fragte ich und hackte mich bei ChiChi unter!   
  
"Klar".  
  
*~Timejump~*  
  
  
  
Wir tuckerten gerade auf der Autobahn zurück nach Tokio als Shuichis Augenlieder immer schwerer wurden. Man merkte das ihn das Konzert ziehmlich geschafft hatte! Mein Zustand und Konzentration war auch nicht gerade besser und wurde zunehmends schlechter weil ich immer wieder zu meinen schlafenden Liebling sah. Wie schön er doch ist. Die blauen Augen die hinter den langen schwarzen Wimpern versteckt waren die schöne Nase, diese Lippen die ich so gerne küssen und spüren würde diese weichen pinken Haare, die so weich und seidig aussahen das man einfach nur reinfassen will! Könnte diese Schönheit jemals wirklich mir gehören? Ganz alleine mir? Würde er mit seinem Licht die dunkelen Schatten in meinem Herzen erhellen? Würde er es schaffen die Einsamkeit, die über die Jahre schlimmer geworden war, zu vertreiben? Ich würde es mir so wünschen! Ich merkte wie meine Augen immer müder wurden und es mir immer schwerer fielt mich auf meine Umgebung zu konzentrieren! Es war mittlerweile halb 2 und meine Kraft gab ihren Geist auf! Genau in diesem Augenblick schreckte Shu-chan aus seinem Dämmerschlaf auf und legte mir seine Hand auf den Schenkel um meine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Allerdings konnte er nicht ahnen das es damit auch etwas anderes erregte!(^^) Mein Körper erhitzte sich und ich spürte die aufkeimende Lust die ich nur allzu gut kannte seit ich ihm begegnet bin! Sie verfolgte mich immerzu wenn er mich anlächelte oder mich anfasste! Bis jetzt hatte ich in letzter Sekunde immer noch die Kurve gekriegt doch ich wusste nicht wie lange ich es noch zurückhalten konnte! Ich hoffte nur das er seine Hand bald wegbewegen würde den sonst hätte ich ein großes und ziemlich deutliches Problem! Er würde mich ganz sicher für einen Perversen halten! Es kostete mich alle Selbstbeherrschung seine Hand von meinem Schenkel zu bewegen und sie in die Hand zu nehmen. Wie gerne hätte ich es gehabt wenn er sie weiter nach oben bewegt hätte und somit dort hin wo ich es so sehr wollte! Aber nein, es geht nicht und es wird nie so sein! Es würde unsere Freundschaft vernichten!  
  
"Du Ryuichi, du kannst doch kaum noch die Augen offen halten wie wärs wenn wir auf einem Parkplatz eine Pause machen!"  
  
"Ja wäre supi! Was meinst du Kuma-chan?"  
  
Kuma nickte nur mit seinem kleinen Plüschkopf und damit war es beschlossene Sache!  
  
Ich setzte den Blinker und bog in den nächsten Parkplatz ein.  
  
*~Flashback End~*   
  
So und nun stehen wir hier. Wir 2 ganz alleine auf dem dunkelen Parkplatz! Keine Menschenseele war hier. Irgendwie unheimlich aber was solls! Na endlich, Shu kommt endlich vom Klo zurück, wie gerne würde ich mich jetzt an ihn klammern damit er mir Trost spendet. Aber nein, das wird nie geschehen! Er wird leider immer nur einen guten Freund in mir sehen. Leider!  
  
"Hey Ryu, geht's dir besser?"  
  
"Ja eigentlich schon"  
  
Das war gar nicht wahr. Mir gings mehr als nur beschissen! Ich war müde und hatte die Liebe meines Lebens in greifbarer Nähe und durfte ihn einfach nicht anfassen! Es war zum verrückt werden!  
  
"Ryu-chan lüg doch nicht ich sehe das du müde bist!"   
  
Er legte seinen Kopf schief und überlegte. Auf einmal schien er einen Einfall zu haben.  
  
"Hey ich habs! Wie wärs wenn wir im Auto schlafen und uns ausruhen solange bis es uns beiden wieder besser geht und wir weiter fahren können!"  
  
SCHLAFEN! IM AUTO! MIT SHUICHI! Oh Mann! Gott musste mich wirklich hassen, dass er mir das antut! Das würde ich nicht überstehen! *jammer* Shu-chan schien mein zögern zu bemerken denn er packte mich am Arm und schob mich zu meinem Auto.  
  
"Na komm, so schlimm wird das schon nicht! Und wenn du Angst hast dann knuddle ich dich ganz doll!"  
  
Oh Scheisse, ich muss wirklich ein grausamer Mensch sein um das zu verdienen!   
  
"Na los! Auf geht's!"  
  
Quiekte er und fing an die Vordersitzte runter zu klappen. Das wird die Hölle auf Erden werden dachte ich mir kurz bevor ich ihm half die Sitze in die richtige Position zu bringen. Als wir fertig waren fragte Shu-chan mich, ob ich irgendwelche Decken oder so was im Auto hätte. Ich ging zum Heck des Autos um zum Kofferraum zu gelangen. Ich öffnete die Klappe und fand tatsächlich eine kuschlige Decke.   
  
"Hier!"  
  
"Oh ja das ist toll! Jetzt wird's wenigstens etwas gemütlicher"   
  
Lächelte Shuichi und fing die Decke auf die ich im zuwarf!  
  
"Jetzt komm schon Ryu! Es ist kalt und ich frier mir hier den Hintern ab außerdem bin ich müde lass uns schlafen gehen!"  
  
Und damit fing meine Folter erst an! Denn ChiChi-chan fing an sich aus zu ziehen! Und damit meine ich leider (oder doch nicht?) nicht nur die Schuhe und Socken sondern er zog sich auch noch sein T-Shirt über den Kopf und gab mir eine volle Aussicht auf eine muskulöse Brust die ich bis jetzt nur in meinen feuchten Träumen gesehen hab. Oh Gott ich bin so erledigt!! Gerade als ich dachte das es nicht schlimmer kommen könnte zog er auch noch seine ohne hin schon enge Jeans aus und gab sein Boxershorts frei! Die würd ich nie vergessen! Sie waren aus Satin, dazu auch noch pink mit dunkelblauen Musiknoten drauf! (A.d.A. ziemlich schwul oder? Ach was solls die ganze Story ist sowieso total krank! ^^ und weiter geht's!)  
  
"Hey was ist mit dir? Oder willst etwa in deinen Klamotten schlafen?"  
  
Grinste mich mein pinkhaariger Wirbelwind an.  
  
"Nein, nein, ich mach ja schon!"  
  
Und fing auch an mich auszuziehen. Als er zufrieden nickte legten wir uns auf unser "Bett". Plötzlich drehte sich Shuichi zu mir um und guckte mir unschuldig wie immer in die Augen.  
  
"Sag mal Ryuichi wieso liegst du so weit am Rand?"  
  
Sprach er mich neugierig an. Es stimmte ich hatte mich in die letzte Ecke gequetscht um ihn ja nicht zu berühren. Denn sonst hätt ich mit ziemlicher Sicherheit auch noch meine letzte Beherrschung verloren. Er hingegen hatte sich breit gemacht und ganz in die Decke gekuschelt.  
  
"Komm her Ryu du erkältest dich ganz ohne die Decke! Und ausserdem will ich nicht so allein sein!"  
  
Er war wirklich ein Sadist!  
  
"Nein, nein, das geht schon"  
  
" Ach was"  
  
Meinte er, packte mich am Ellenbogen und zog mich zu sich rüber! Und damit nicht genug er knuddelte sich ganz fest an mich legte seinen Kopf in meine Halsbeuge. Ich übersteh das nicht! dachte ich noch bevor er die Decke über uns beide warf und sich noch mehr an mich kuschelte. Ich fing an zu zittern denn ich spürte wie meine Leidenschaft für ihn hoch kochte und sich immer mehr ausbreitete. Was auch nicht gerade half war die Tatsache das sein heisser Atem ständig mein Ohr strich! Ich spürte wie sich etwas anbahnte ich spürte wie ich erregt wurde, scheisse! Das war schon das zweite mal ein einem Tag! Ich hatte Angst das Shu irgendetwas davon merken würde! Plötzlich bewegte sich sein Arm den er um meinem Bauch hatte ein Stück tiefer und streifte mich an meiner empfindlichsten Stelle! Ich spürte sie das Blut das mir bis vor kurzem weiter südlich floss plötzlich eine scharfe Kurve machte und in meinen Kopf überging! Ich fühlte wie Shuichi die Augen aufmachte und seinen Kopf langsam aus meiner Halsbeuge nahm. Doch er liess mich nicht los wie ich erwartet hatte, nein, er drückte mich noch fester an sich und ich spürte das ich nicht der einzige war der bei der innigen Umarmung eine Erektion bekommen hatte. Auf einmal spürte ich wie mein pinker Freund anfing leichte Küsse auf meinem Hals zu verteilen und dabei immer mehr nach vorne glitt. Ich wurde mit einer sanften Bewegung zur Seite gedreht sodass ich auf dem Rücken lag und Shu über mir war. Seine strahlenden Augen blickten mich an und ich sah etwas was ich nie auch nur zu träumen gewagt hatte. Liebe und Leidenschaft für mich! Er lächelte mich an und meinte:  
  
"Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie lange ich mir das gewünscht habe!"  
  
"Doch, doch, ich kann es mir lebhaft vorstellen! Na no da!"  
  
Er beugte sich zu mir runter damit sich unsere Lippen berühren konnten. Es war unglaublich, noch schöner als ich es mir vorgestellt habe. Wir küssten uns mit immer größer werdenden Leidenschaft und ich spürte wie Shu-chan mir über die Lippen leckte und um Einlass bat, den ich ihm nur allzu gern gewährte. Unsere Zungen duellierten mit einander und jeder von uns versuchte die Oberhand zu gewinnen doch es gab nie einen Sieger! Er ging mit seine Lippen und seinen Händen auf Wanderschaft und trieb mich damit in den Wahnsinn. Er küsste mich auf die Nase, auf das Kinn, er wanderte meinen Hals herunter ging weiter zu meiner Schulter. Seine Hände blieben auch nicht untätig: sie streiften über meine Brust quälten mich, weil sie sich so langsam bewegten und nur leicht über meine Haut glitten. Ich hielt es nicht mehr aus und packte ihn an seine pinken Mähne und zog seine Mund wieder auf meinen. Er erschrak wegen dieser plötzlichen Leidenschaft, die mich gepackt hatte, aber ich hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus. Shu machte mich einfach verrückt mit seinen Berührungen und Küssen. Ich erkundete seinen Mund mit meiner Zunge und fühlte mich wie im Himmel! Doch wieder entzog er sich mir und meiner Umarmung und ging wieder auf Erkundungstour. Seine Lippen küssten meine Brust innig und voller Leidenschaft, nuckelten an ein paar empfindsamen Stellen, die er mit so einer Zielsicherheit traf wie ich es nie für möglich gehalten habe. Er küsste meine Brustwarzen leckte sie mit größter Vorsicht und trieb mich deswegen in den Wahnsinn. Mich durchzuckte ein leichter Schmerz als er sanft hinein biss doch es erregte mich auch ungemein. Ich stöhnte vergrub meine Hände in seinen seidenen Haare und lies es einfach geschehen was immer er auch mit mir vorhatte. Ich fragte mich wo er das alles gelernt hatte. Wie konnte er nur so gut darin sein? Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen als er seine Daumen in meine Boxershorts steckte und sie Zentimeter für Zentimeter runterzog. Währenddessen glitt seine Zunge immer weiter zum Zentrum meiner Lust. Er leckte über meinen Bauchnabel, liess seine Zungenspitze darin verschwinden. Ich hielt es nicht mehr aus und schrie auf.   
  
"Bitte Shu-Chan"   
  
  
  
Er blickte auf und lächelte mich an. Seine schönen Augen funkelten wie Sterne. Gott wie ich diese Augen liebte! Er senkte seinen Kopf wieder und begann seine Wanderschaft wieder weiter südwärts fort zu setzten. Seine Hände glitten derweil von meinen Hüften zu meinen Po und strichen dann an der Innenseiten meiner Schenkel entlang. Ich keuchte. Zu mehr war ich einfach nicht im Stande denn seine Berührungen machten mich wahnsinnig. Shu-chans Finger strichen weiter hinauf berührten endlich den Punkt auf den ich solange gewartet hab. Seine Fingerspitzen strichen meine Erektion entlang gerade so das er mich zwar berührte aber mich weiterhin quälte. Seine Finger machten kleine Kreise direkt über meiner Eichel und ich stöhnte erneut auf. Als ich dachte das es nicht besser kommen könnte ersetzte sein Mund die Finger und strich über meine Spitze. Er fingt leicht an, an meinem Penis zu saugen und zu lecken und ich hielt es fast nicht mehr aus. Ich spürte wie ich auf die Klippe hinzuraste und es würde bald keinen Ausweg mehr geben. Seine Zunge tastete sich weiter heran, sein Saugen wurde stärker. Ich schrie wieder auf. Er machte eine Schluckbewegung und es reichte fast aus um mich zum Höhepunkt zu treiben, aber nein, ich wollte es noch nicht enden lassen, ich hatte Angst das ich nur träumte und wenn es so war wollte ich nie wieder aufwachen.  
  
Er nahm mich ganz in sich auf und saugte weiter. Ich verlor fast den Verstand. So etwas war mir noch nie passiert. Auf einmal spürte ich wie er leicht zu biss, nicht fest genug um mir weh zu tun aber es war doch stark genug um es mich spüren zu lassen. Er zog ohne den Druck abzuschwächen seinen Mund über mein Glied bis zur Eichel vor und es war zu viel. Ich schrie so laut ich konnte. Mir wurde schwarz von Augen, ich fühlte nichts weiter als Shuichi um mich herum. Ich ergross mich in seinen Mund und zu meiner Überraschung drehte er den Kopf nicht angewidert zur Seite wie ich es vermutet hatte, nein, ich spürte ein leichtes Saugen und bemerkte dass er alles in sich aufnahm (A.d.A. Klingt ziehmlich dämlich aber mir ist leider nichts besseres eingefallen! *gomen*)   
  
  
  
Ich muss danach wohl in Ohnmacht gefallen sein denn als ich wieder erwachte lag Shu-chan halb auf mir sein Kinn auf meine Brust gelegt und schaute mich sanft an.   
  
"Na, geht's wieder?"  
  
Fragte er mich mit einem Lächeln. Ich spürte wie ich rot wurde und wahrscheinlich einer Tomate sehr gute Konkurrenz hätte machen können.  
  
"Ja, es ist wieder alles in Ordnung!"  
  
Murmelte ich und sah aus dem Blickwinkel das Shu-chans Lächeln weiter geworden war.  
  
"Gut. Dann bist du ja sicher bereit für die Nächste Etappe oder?"  
  
Hätte ich nicht gelegen, wär mir die Kinnlade ganz sicher bis zu den Knöcheln gebaumelt! Ich vernahm ein leises Lachen und erst jetzt bemerkte ich das mich Shu-chan gerade verarscht hatte.  
  
"Find ich gar nicht witzig! Na no da!"  
  
Schmollte ich. Ich musste wirklich ein beleidigtes Gesicht gemacht haben, denn mein ChiChi-chan hob den Kopf und sah mich besorgt an. Das war meine Chance! Ich packte ihn an den Hüpften und drehte uns um 180°. Sodass ich jetzt oben lag anstatt Shuichi. Ich nutzte das verdutzte Gesicht und den offenen Mund um ihn zu küssen und mit meiner Zunge jeden kleinsten Winkel in seinem Mund zu erkunden. Er schmeckte nach Schokolade. Stimmt er hatte auf der Fahrt ein Kitkat gefressen! (*Schleichwerbung macht*) Wenn er vorhin seinen Spaß mit mir getrieben hatte, wieso sollte ich das nicht auch dürfen! Meine Hände glitten tiefer, strichen über seinen Hals hinunter zu seiner Brust. Ich umspielte mit meinen Fingerspitzen seine Brustwarzen und hörte dabei zu wie er keuchte. Mein Mund begab sich auch auf Wanderschaft zu den gleichen stellen hin, die auch schon zuvor meine Hände berührt hatten. Ich glitt mit meinen Lippen über seinen Hals hinunter zu seiner Halsbeuge. Ich suchte mir ein vielversprechendes Fleckchen direkt an seiner Hauptschlagader aus und fing an, an der Stelle zu saugen und darüber zu lecken. Ich wollte mein Territorium markieren, wollte jedem zeigen das er mir gehört. Als ich mit der geröteten Stelle zufrieden war glitt ich weiter nach unten. Ich bedeckte seine Brust mit lauter Küssen und er stöhnte auf. Wie schön doch der Klang seiner Stimme war. Ich wollte mich gerade seinen Bauchnabel widmen als ich hörte das er irgendwas murmelte.  
  
"Was ist?"  
  
Fragte ich leise, denn ich hatte Angst diesen Augenblick zu zerstören.  
  
"Ich...Ich will dich. Bitte...Ryu-chan! Liebe mich!"  
  
Ich traute meinen Ohren nicht. Hatte Shu-chan das eben gerade wirklich gesagt?   
  
"Ist das dein Ernst?"  
  
"Ja, ich habe noch nie etwas so sehr gewollt"  
  
Mein Herz setzte für ein paar Sekunden aus. Sollte das wirklich wahr sein? Ich könnte meinen Shuichi wirklich für wenigstens diese einen Nacht bekommen? Er würde ganz alleine mir gehören?  
  
Ich nickte. Langsam genauso quälend wie er es vorhin bei mir gemacht hatte zog ich ihm die Boxershorts aus (Ja die pinken mit den blauen Noten! *g*) Während ich das tat bewegte ich mich wieder nach oben um ihn erneut zu küssen.  
  
"Ryu-chan du bist gemein! So langsam war ich auch wieder nicht!"   
  
Meckerte er über meine Ausziehtaktik als er sich von meinen Lippen gelöst hatte.  
  
"Strafe muss sein, mein Shu-chan!"  
  
Grinste ich ihn an und verschloss seine Lippen wieder mit meinen. Nachdem ich ihm die Shorts endlich ausgezogen hatte fasste ich mit meinen Händen die bislang auf seinen Hüften geruht hatten seine Schenkel an und drückte sie auseinander. Ich bewegte meinen Zeigefinger an seinem Eingang und sah ihm in die Augen. Er nickte einmal kurz aber fest und ich schob meinen Finger in ihn hinein. Sein Rücken bog sich durch und er stöhnte. Ich bewegte ihn ein bisschen und zog ihn raus nur um wieder in diese willkommene Enge zurückzukehren. Langsam führte ich einen zweiten Finger ein um ihn noch ein Stückchen weiter zu dehnen. Dann vertausche ich meine Finger mit meinem bereits schmerzhaft pochenden Glied. Stück für Stück drang ich in ihn ein. Als ich vollständig drin war stöhne ich abermals auf. Doch ich war nicht der einzige. Mein pinkhaariger Wirbelwind tat es mir gleich. Diese elektrisierende Hitze um mich herum, ich würde sie nicht lange ertragen das wusste ich. Ich fing an mich zu bewegen, ganz darauf bedacht in Shu-chan immer den gewissen Punkt zu treffen der ihn immer wieder zum aufstöhnen brachte. Meine Bewegungen wurden immer schneller und ich merkte das Shuichi auch nicht untätig dalag. Er passte sich meinen Bewegungen an umschlang mit seinen Beinen meine Hüfte und keuchte erregt. Ich hielt es nicht mehr aus, mit einem Mal ergoss ich mich in meine Liebe und schrie dabei seinen Namen. Mein Höhepunkt musste etwas in Shu-chan ausgelöst haben denn auch er fing an zu keuchen und stöhnte plötzlich laut auf. Ich fiel aus Erschöpfung auf ihn und murmelte kurz:  
  
"Ich liebe dich"  
  
Bevor ich im Land der Träume versank.  
  
Als ich aufwachte war mein Rückrad verbogen wie eine Achterbahn. Mir tat alles weh. Ich schaute auf meine Arme und bemerkte das ich anstatt meinen Shuichi Kumagoro in den Armen hielt. Ich richtete mich auf und sah mich um. Shuichi saß auf einer Bank in Nähe von unserem Auto. Ich zog mich an und ging zu ihm. Als ich ihn an der Schulter fasste drehte er sich um und lächelte.  
  
"Morgen"  
  
"Morgen. Sag mal Shuichi..."  
  
"Was ist den?"  
  
"Tut...Tut es dir leid was gestern passiert ist?"  
  
"Wie kommst du denn darauf?"  
  
"Na ja ich meine wir haben schließlich miteinander geschlafen obwohl du na ja..."  
  
"Nein es tut mir nicht leid! Ich fands schön und ich liebe dich.  
  
"Shu-chan...!"  
  
Ich hätte es nie gedacht, dass ich gerade diese Worte aus seinem Mund hören würde! Ich war überglücklich. Mit einem übermütigen Schrei sprang ich nach vorn und umarmte ihn stürmisch.   
  
"Shu-chan. Aishiteru na no da!"  
  
Ich spürte wie er meine Umarmung erwiderte, und wäre ich jetzt gestorben, wär ich als der glücklichste Mensch auf der Erde verendet.   
  
"Komm lass uns weiter fahren!"   
  
Meinte mein pinker Wuschelkopf. Ich nickte nur und wir setzten uns wieder in mein Auto und fuhren in Richtung Tokio.  
  
Als wir dann, nach 2 Stunden Weiterfahrt endlich das Ortschild von Tokio sahen seufzten wir beide. Ich für meinen Teil weil das bedeutete das diese Fahrt jetzt enden würde und ich keine Ahnung hatte wie es jetzt weiter gehen würde. Waren wir jetzt zusammen oder war es nur ein einmaliges Erlebnis herbeigeführt durch eine etwas verkorkste Situation. Ich hoffte inständig auf das erste. Ich wollte gerade in die Richtung abbiegen wo sich Shu-chans Wohnung befand als er sich zu mir umdrehte und mich frech angrinste.  
  
"Wohin wollen wir? Zu dir oder zu mir?"  
  
Ich spürte wie mir die Kinnlade runterfiel und ich ihn mit überraschten Augen anstarrte.  
  
*~OWARI~*  
  
To be continued?  
  
Tja dann! Morddrohungen, Lobeshymnen (die nicht auftauchen werden! :O)) Einfach an meine E-mail oder zum Kommentar!  
  
Ciao Eure Zarc-chan 


End file.
